1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a harvesting machine with a slope equalizing arrangement having a pivot bearing, a gearbox housing and a hydraulic cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-A1-41 31 433 discloses a slope equalizing arrangement for a combine. This arrangement contains a mount attached to the combine frame and a pivot arm. The pivot arm supports a final drive housing that can pivot vertically on bearings in the mount. The pivot arm contains a first leg that is bolted to the final drive housing and a second leg configured as a sleeve that is retained in the mount and is free to rotate. A journal extends from the leg connected to the final drive housing and is used for the connection to a hydraulic cylinder. The hydraulic cylinder extends substantially in horizontal direction between the pivot arm and the mount and vertically pivots the pivot arm with the final drive housing. The final drive housing consists of a cast housing and a cover that can be connected to each other at a interface surface that extends transverse to the direction of travel of the vehicle. One leg of the pivot arm is bolted to the cast housing.
In another configuration a two-piece gearbox housing is used, in which the interface surface extends in the direction of travel. The pivot arm is bolted to the part that faces the center of the vehicle. In this embodiment the wheel hub is supported in bearings and is free to rotate in both parts of the gearbox housing.